Un cauchemar ?
by Mezunaria
Summary: Teru ne se doutait pas que ce jour là, sa vie allait sûrement changer. Tout ça à cause d'une croix sur le sol et quelques idiots qui jetaient des meubles. [Je suis affreuse pour les résumés. Première fiction...]


**J'ai adoré Dengeki Daisy, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire ce qui sera sûrement ma première fiction (et la dernière ?). Je ne sais pas si ils sont vraiment OOC. Je me base juste sur le chapitre 19/20 du manga.**

* * *

Elle sautillait, ses pas semblaient légers, son esprit était libre. Tasuku l'avait invitée derrière le jardin, tel les mangas shôjos, sûrement pour déclarer sa flamme. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, et elle le pensait. Rien que l'idée que Kurosaki veuille la voir la rendait heureuse. Arrivée là bas, elle découvrit une lettre marquée d'une croix sur le sol.

"Juste ici... ? Kurosa-" parvint-elle à bafouiller avant de se faire attraper par ce dernier.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, Tasuku à ses côtés. Mais pas dans l'état dans lequel elle l'attendait...

"Eh, Kurosaki.. qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? … Kurosaki, réponds-moi..."

Elle tourna la tête vers ce dernier avant d'étouffer un cri de peur. Il était allongé, les yeux fermés, alors que sa tête saignait. Ses larmes montaient à ses yeux, et se releva. Teru entendit ses amis l'appeler, et lâcher des cris de surprise et de peur à l'encontre de Kurosaki. Elle expliqua la raison de cette vision d'horreur, et partit chercher de l'aide. Kurebayashi reçut un message.

_« C'est de ta faute. N'implique plus d'autres personnes amicales. »_

Elle ne put pas retenir ses larmes de couler plus longtemps. C'était vrai, elle impliquait des personnes innocentes, ses amis... elle avait blessé Kiyoshi et le pire, Kurosaki. Celui qui faisait de son mieux pour la protéger en tant que Daisy. Elle le pensait méchant, égoïste et cruel, mais il était... Tasuku était Daisy. Il avait veillé sur elle pendant toutes ces années depuis la mort de son frère. 'Je suis désolée... je suis tellement désolée... Daisy...'

* * *

Riko, Master et Teru patientaient, non sans tristesse. Ils pensaient tous que de toute façon, Tasuku était fort et pratiquement impossible à tuer. Teru en était la première à en être sûre. Elle avait passé quelques semaines chez lui, et malgré tout ce qu'il lui arrivait (échelle sur la tête, blessures, maladie...) il s'en sortait toujours indemne. En tous cas, ils pensaient qu'il irait bien. Le docteur vint les accueillir, et Kurebayashi avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

"Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner de bonne nouvelle... car Mr. Kurosaki... n'est plus de ce monde."

Un silence se fit entre les quatre personnes. La première à réagir fut Riko, qui criait que c'était impossible, que Kurosaki ne pouvait pas mourir de ça, à essayer de consoler Teru. Master, lui, ne réagit pas. Une ou deux larmes coulèrent, mais il les enleva rapidement. Daisy était mort dans ses fonctions. Protéger Teru.

Cette dernière restait immobile, les larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues. Tasuku était mort à cause d'elle. Elle se détestait. Elle se haïssait. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à voir Kurosaki mourir. C'était inimaginable. Il n'était pas encore devenu chauve...

Elle se souvenait de tous ses sourires, leur rencontre, tous les fous rires, les bons moments et les mauvais... elle tomba sur le sol, ses larmes ruisselant maintenant sur ses joues, qui tombaient sur le sol sans un bruit. Elle lâcha un cri, un autre, plus fort, puis un autre, aigu et désespéré.

"KUROSAKI ! KUROSAKIIIIIIII !"

Même Riko était surprise de la voir dans un état pareil. Teru avait toujours su se tenir, même quand Kurosaki se moquait d'elle, ou lui criait dessus. Là, elle la voyait, sur le sol, en larmes, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle était impuissante.

"KUROSAKI ! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS !"

Master prit Kurebayashi dans ses bras, cherchant un moyen de la consoler. A leur grand désespoir, la vérité se montra enfin : C'était impossible de la consoler. Elle aimait Tasuku, c'était évident. Elle l'adorait, adorait ses manières, sa façon de parler, de s'occuper d'elle. Teru s'évanouit sous le choc, les larmes toujours coulant sur ses joues.

* * *

**Arrrgghhh, j'ai l'impression que j'en suis fière et que je l'ai totalement raté... des avis ? J'accepte tout.**

**... évidemment, la fin est affreuse, et j'en suis consciente. Veuillez m'excuser. J'ai fait ça à la hâte. TT^TT**

**Sur ce ~**

**PS - Oui, j'appelle Master "Master" car.. ben.. parce que j'en ai envie, en fait. (surtout car je lis les scans anglais) Désolée si ça gêne. **


End file.
